


The Intentional Courting of Jonathan Samuel Kent

by Queerbutstillhere



Series: The Rich Kid and the Reporter's Boy [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Boyfriends, Dating, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Idiots in Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Mild Smut, One of My Favorites, Sloppy Makeouts, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 13:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerbutstillhere/pseuds/Queerbutstillhere
Summary: Damian Wayne spends the weekend in Metropolis, and begins the wonderful process of courting one Jonathan Samuel Kent.This is a sequel to The Accidental Seduction of Damian Wayne, please read that first!





	The Intentional Courting of Jonathan Samuel Kent

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! As promised here's this! It took me longer then I thought to get it out, but i suppose that's due to being in the middle of the semester and starting a new job. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Damian Wayne is a man who knows what he wants. He very much knows how to get it. He knows exactly what to say, how to say it, and when to say it. If he wants someone to side with him, he can almost always work an angle to get their support. There is one thing he apparently cannot do, however.

And that is getting Metropolis traffic lights to like him.

It wasn't necessarily that the traffic lights were the issue. The true issue of the matter was that no one in metropolis fucking knows how to drive. At stop signs, it's the whole "no, after you" gig. At lights, it takes nearly 15 seconds for people to start accelerating. Damian had watched two people try to turn opposite directions and almost crashed because they didn't know how roads worked. And oh he was incredibly angry. There were few things that could piss him off this much, and stupid drivers were one. Years of Judo, Aikido, and Taekwondo had taught him patience and how to control his anger, but he had road rage like no other.

Now the reason for Damian submitting himself to the pure torture of Metropolis traffic? The stated reason was work, the more correct reason was that Jonathan Kent lived in Metropolis, and had agreed to spend Friday night with Damian, if Damian would spend Saturday night with him at his parents house. It seemed a fair trade to Damian, at the time, and so after finishing his work on Friday night, he had left to go pick Jon up at Metropolis State University for dinner, and their second date.

Now if you aren't caught up with the Accidental Seduction of Billionaire Damian Wayne, you might be wondering, why would Damian submit himself to the tortures of all of this just for a date and a weekend with Jonathan Kent, someone he truly had spent quite a small amount of time with? That answer is that Jon was very successful at seducing Damian, even if it was accidentally and now Damian is finding himself in the conundrum of being incredibly attracted to him.

Damian glanced over at the clock of his Camaro and grumbled in frustration. He was late. Or rather, he was going to be late if this traffic didn't clear immediately. Which he knew it wasn't going to. With an annoyed sigh, he grabbed his phone from where it was sat, given him directions, quickly pulling up Jon's contact and hitting the call button, putting the phone on speaker and letting it sit on his leg as he drove.

"Hey, Dames!" A very chipper voice responded immediately. "Are you here?"

"No, I fear I may be slightly behind schedule."

"Traffic?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, that's what I figured. It's fine, text me when you get here and I'll come down!"

"I shall."

"Okay! See you in a bit." The phone went silent.

Damian went back to white knuckle driving and resisting from blaring his horn every time a light turned green. Really, this trip was going to be the death of him. He was supposed to pick Jonathan up at six. It was currently six. And by his mental calculations, he had another ten minutes of driving. He sighed heavily, people really were stupid. Without realizing it, Damian's mind started drifting.

It was August twenty-second. A Friday. He hadn't seen Jon, in person, since the charity dinner on July fifth. So nearly two months. Of course they had texted nearly every day, and Jon always managed to find a day at least once a week, usually Sundays, to FaceTime or talk on the phone, and those such events could last hours at a time. Damian wasn't much of a texter. Sure he spends way too much time on social media and his phone as anyone of his generation does, but he always did prefer talking over the phone to resolve issues as it was usually faster and more direct. But between their various working and school schedules not aligning, texting had become the more convenient option for consistent communication with Jon.

Jason and Richard, having both walked in on several phone calls between the two, had begun calling Jon "the boyfriend". And as annoying as it was, they weren't entirely wrong. The only problem was that they had yet to talk about it and Damian had yet to ask. Two months of constant communication and Damian had yet to ask the man he was very interested in to officially date him. But that was part of the goal for this weekend, as was talking to the Kent's, as they seemed like the old fashioned type who would like to be asked for permission to do such things as date their son.

Damian finally reached Jon's dorm building, turning on his blinkers as he parked right outside the front door and grabbed his phone, sending Jon a text. A minute later the door popped open and Jon walked over to the car, a backpack over his shoulder. Damian hit the lock button, and suddenly had this moment of uncertainty. How was he supposed to greet Jon. After all, it had been two months and their relationship, while much more than friendly, didn't exactly have clearly defined boundaries. But he didn't exactly have time to think about that, as Jon was already opening the door.

"Hey!" Jon's extremely chipper voice greeted.

Damian, snapped out of his sudden anxiety attack, felt a smile form as he watched Jon pull his backpack off.

"Hello! You can put that in the back."

Jon gently tossed his backpack into the back seat of the Camaro, and then got in, closing the door before turning to face Damian, grinning. Since the last time Damian had seen him, Jon had gotten his hair cut, same style, just much shorter. He had also, if Damian remembered the story correctly, had been skateboarding around town with his friend Bart, when he hit an uneven patch of sidewalk and fell off, gaining himself a new scar on the side of his head from where he had landed, no other major injuries however.

He truly was a sight for sore eyes. Damian would have to hug him when they got out later. He was wearing nice jeans and a plain grey shirt, his bright blue eyes scanning Damian, a cheerful grin still plastered on his beautiful face. Neither moved for a moment. Damian, having just gotten out of meetings, was wearing grey dress pants and a black button up, his jacket and tie having been discarded in the pointless hope of seeming less formal.

"Man I look like a bum next to you," Jon said finally, eyes snapping back up to Damian's face.

"Well, I have spent all day in various meetings, so I envy you."

Jon laughed, the bright noise causing Damian's smile to grow. He checked his mirrors before turning off his blinkers and pulling back the road.

"So where am I going?"

"Oh! Yeah one sec!" 

Jon pulled his phone, quickly typing in an address and pulling up the directions. He held it up for Damian so the man could focus on stupid Metropolis traffic.

"So how was your meetings?"

Damian felt his smile drop slightly, but he shrugged, turning onto the road Jon's phone indicated.

"Boring, long, honestly not worth my time. They were the types of meetings that father and I usually just do conference calls for."

"So…. Why'd you come down?"

"Two birds."

"Ah."

Damian could sense Jon watching him, but didn't want to risk glancing over. Gotham may have horrible crime rates, but at least people know how to drive there.

"What about you, you had classes today, correct?"

"Yeah! Just advanced Chem, nothing too major."

"Advanced Chemistry is "nothing major"?" Damian asked, eyebrow raising.

"Well, when you consider that I actually really like Chem and I've only been doing classes for a few weeks, yeah, it's not too hard so far."

Damian just shook his head, glaring at the cars in front of him as they didn't move, even after the light changed. Jon chuckled lightly.

"You know I don't think I've been in the same car twice with you."

"Well, I do like rotating between them, and I usually don't take long trips in the more expensive ones."

"You say that like this thing is a Ford Focus."

Damian chuckled, shaking his head.

"No, it's not, and I'm well aware, but it isn't as expensive as the Lamborghini's…."

"Yeah I guess."

Damian glanced from Jon's phone up to his face, Jon was looking at something off to the side of the road, not noticing Damian's quick glance. The light bickering came easily, as if they saw each other everyday, but when they inevitably lapsed into silence, it didn't feel strange or awkward. After a remarkably long drive for the truly short distance they went, they reached their destination, a relatively nice restaurant that Jon had told him was owned by a very nice couple that knew his parents. Damian found relatively nearby public parking and got out, not waiting for Jon as he walked around to the other side of the car.

The moment Jon had shut the door, Damian pulled him into a hug, wrapping his arms around the slightly taller man. Jon gave a little surprised noise, and then hugged him back, his head against Damian's. They stood there for a moment before Damian pulled away, locking the car. Jon was smirking at him slightly, but just reached out, adjusting Damian's shirt collar. They turned and started walking to the restaurant, hand in hand. When they got inside, Jon stopped by a little server stand that had all the menus and things, twisting his wrist to look at his Fitbit as they stood there. 

Damian looked around the restaurant as they waited, it had this nice hipster vibe, but he could smell all types of food overlapping. There was lots of greenery everywhere, potted plants hanging off the walls. The light fixtures were industrial cage lights, strings of them going in between the high rafters. The tables were almost all cast iron bases with wooden tops, the chairs similar looking, and almost every one had a different earthy toned cushion. A server whisked past them, carrying a tray of drinks.

"I'll be right with you!" He called over his shoulder.

As promised, a minute later, a flustered looking hispanic server appeared at the stand, he grabbed menu's without looking up.

"Just two?"

"Yeah."

The man froze, looking up, he looked between the two, a grin breaking out on his face. Jon was grinning back.

"Bart's gonna be pissed," the server said, then laughed. "Oh my God, is this actually him?"

"Yeah!" Jon responded, glancing over at Damian, who had an eyebrow raised. "Dames, this is Jaime, one of my best friends."

"Ah." Damian held his hand out. "Damian Wayne."

"Trust me, I know." Jaime shook it and then turned. "Alright, this way!"

He led them through the restaurant, into a back room which was significantly quieter, not as many patrons seated back there as in the front. After getting their drink orders, he disappeared to let them look at the menus. The menu choices were quite extensive, and Damian was quite pleased to see a rather large vegan selection. After ordering, a chickpea vinaigrette salad for Damian, some form of chicken pasta for Jon, they began talking about things that had happened in the past week that hadn't been mentioned over text. That is until Jaime reappeared.

"Ese, when you told us he was gonna be in town, you didn't mention that you were bringing him by!" He said, ruffling Jon's hair and leaning against him.

"Yeah, well, surprise."

"I'm honored to be the first one to meet you, there will be many to follow," Jaime said to Damian, grinning. "But believe me, I will be the best."

Damian laughed. "Okay, I'll take your word for it."

Jaime and Jon chatted a bit before Jaime glanced at his watch.

"Okay, I gotta run, I'll be back with your food in a bit."

Jaime wave/salute to them and then rushed out of the room, Damian looked over at Jon, eyebrow raised. Jon grinned back at him, reaching up to run a hand through his messed up hair.

"Yeah, my friends have heard a lot about you."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, I mean, I had to talk to somebody about this extremely gorgeous billionaire who suddenly took a liking to me."

"Ahh, I see. This billionaire sounds quite interesting if he captured the attention of a beauty like you."

Jon's cheeks went red, he glanced down, taking a sip of his sweet tea, and then running his hand down the condensation on the outside of the glass. 

"Yeah, he's really nice, and takes time out of his busy schedule to talk to me. I'm still waiting for him to officially ask me to date him though," Jon said, adding the last part a little hesitantly.

Damian raised an eyebrow, leaning forwards on his elbows.

"Well why haven't you just asked him then?"

"Because I don't know if that's what he wants."

"Well, you'll never know until you do. But, if I was this billionaire, I would want to claim you before anyone else got to. I bet he'll ask very soon, don't worry about it," Damian said, smiling and winking.

Jon didn't get to respond as Jaime walked up with their food, placing both in front of the proper man, and giving the red faced Jon a strange look before asking if they needed anything. When they both said no, he disappeared to leave them to their supper. Jon didn't seem to have much to say at the moment, focusing solely on his food, but glancing up at Damian every once and a while. Damian was fine with this, pouring his vinaigrette over the salad and beginning to eat. It was amazing.

After supper, they walked back to the car and then drove to the hotel were Damian was staying, one of the more expensive ones in all of Metropolis. Jon grabbed his bag from the backseat, and Damian his jacket and tie. He shoved the tie into his pocket and shrugged his jacket on, leaving it unbuttoned so he was comfortable. He reached a hand out to offer his arm to Jon, who promptly ignored it in order to intertwine their fingers. Damian smiled, squeezing his hand lightly before walking inside.

Jon, still struggling to comprehend exactly what Damian had told him at super, was in awe of the huge building. Damian just chuckled at him and led him to the elevator. It was honestly adorable, he had been here last night so had seen all the architecture and the grandeur of everything. But watching Jon stare at everything like a kid in a candy store…. It tugged at something inside his heart. When the elevator finally stopped at their floor, he stepped out, reaching into his pocket to pull out his wallet, finding his roomkey right as he stopped in front of a door, letting go of Jon to pull the key out and then scan it.

He pushed the door open, tucking his wallet back in his pocket and flicking on the light as he walked in. Jon slowly trailed after him. The room immediately entered into a lounge type area, that had a sofa, a coffee table, a tv, and a office desk, there were two doors further down, one that Damian knew would lead into the bedroom, the other into the bathroom. He set his keycard down on the tv stand and then walked back to the door, putting the do not disturb sign on the outside before locking the door properly. Jon had wandered into the bedroom, so Damian made his way in there, sitting on the bed to pull of his shoes.

"I'm going to go take a shower, will you be okay?" Damian asked, glancing at his stunned boyfriend-not. Not boyfriend, yet- for his response.

"What? Oh yeah. I'll be okay," Jon glanced over at Damian, who smiled.

Damian went and found his suitcase, pulling out some clean sleep clothes, and grabbing the hanger for his suit and walking into the bathroom. As he disrobed he hung up his suit, carefully so as to prevent wrinkles. He took a brief shower, wanting to get back to Jon as quickly as possible. He dried off and started dressing, only to realize, he had completely forgotten to grab a shirt. It wasn't typically something he wore to bed so he hadn't thought about grabbing one. He sighed, quickly brushing his teeth before walking out, hanging his suit up in the closet.

Jon was sat on the bed, legs crossed as he tapped away at his phone. He hadn't quite noticed Damian yet, but when he shut the door, the man's head snapped up, immediately his eyes went wide, focusing directly on Damian's chest. Damian chuckled when he noticed Jon's cheeks turning bright red.

"Sorry, I guess I forgot to grab a shirt," Damian explained, but made no effort to get one.

"I… I-it's fine," Jon stammered out.

Damian could actually see him swallow, hard. He smirked, putting his hands on his hips and watching Jon try his hardest to look away from his chest, but fail miserably. After a minute of this, he started walking closer, until he was leaned against the side of the bed Jon was on. Jon finally pulled his eyes up to Damian's face.

"Do you want me to get a shirt?" Damian asked.

There was a solid five seconds of Jon opening and closing his mouth, looking like a fish.

"No," he said finally, and confidently.

"Good."

Damian sat down in front of him, scooting closer until his leg was pressed against Jon's, who reached out his hand, palm up towards Damian, he gently placed his in it. Damian reached his free hand up, placing it on Jon's cheek.

"Can I?"

"Yeah," Jon said with a nod, licking his lips. 

Oh god, Damian was too far gone. He shifted positions, leaning in and pressing his lips to Jon's softly. The other man pressed back, kissing him quite eagerly. Damian's hand slipped down, finding the hem of Jon's shirt and sliding under it. A small gasp escaped Jon and Damian smirked slightly with satisfaction, kissing him a little harder, but not taking it too far. He didn't want to push his luck too much. Not yet. He allowed the kissing to continue for a bit before pulling away, smiling at Jon, whose face was still bright red.

"You wanna find a movie to watch?" Damian suggested, and Jon nodded in response.

A few minutes later, they were laying in bed, cuddling while a Star Wars movie played on the TV. Damian was not at all interested in the movie, his focus more on the man partially laying on him, who was pretending to focus on the movie. Jon had changed into sweatpants and a hoodie, as apparently he was always cold, but Damian had wasted no time sliding his hand under the fabric, letting it rest against Jon's hip, part of his hand under the waistband of his sweatpants. It was a bold move, but Jon didn't push him off, so he figured he was fine. Jon, similarly, had his head on Damian's shoulder, one leg thrown over Damian's, hand splayed on his bare chest. He was incredibly comfortable and warm and was considering just falling asleep now.

Damian was content with this. He had realized after Jon's visit to Gotham that cuddling, something he usually wasn't that keen on, was okay when it was with Jon. And after having planned this weekend, found himself looking forwards to the close physical contact. He glanced down at the dark haired Metropolitan, smiling softly as he remembered the last weekend they had spent together.

He had, of course, been told that Clark and Jon would be staying Friday night with them, something he had not been very excited about. He knew Clark and Lois Kent. He knew what they did, and he wasn't ever very keen on reporters or interviews. But Bruce had instructed him to be nice, so he got over it and prepared to meet their guests with a smile. Until Ace had tried to eat his cat. Damian was very protective of his cat. But the moment he laid eyes on Jon, the whole incident with Ace seemed significantly less important. Damian had been stunned by Jon's beauty, the man's soft features a sharp contrast to the older man he was with. His blue eyes trained on Damian. He all at once knew what his father was doing, and didn't care one bit.

He had wanted Jon then, even at their first, brief meeting, and that hadn't changed one bit over the past month, if anything, it had gotten worse. He had been skillfully seduced. It generally took a lot to truly capture Damian's attention, to have him seriously pursuing someone, but Jon did it without even seeming to try or realizing what he had done. Damian pulled his hand out from under Jon's clothes, and the blankets, gently caressing Jon's cheek. The man looked up, smiling softly.

"We need to talk…." Damian murmured, his eyes on Jon's lips. Talking truly was not at the top of the list of what he wanted to do.

"Okay?" Jon sounded worried.

He sat up, grabbing the tv remote and pausing the movie, turning to face Damian, who didn't move, just smiled up at Jon.

"What's up?"

"I assumed you would like to further discuss the conversation we had at dinner."

"Oh… yeah kinda…"

"Would you like to officially date?"

"Yes," Jon answered immediately, no thought required.

"Good, because the majority of my family already thinks we are."

Jon's eyes went wide. "W-what?!"

"Yeah. Richard and Jason walked in on several of our phone conversations and tend to refer to you as "the boyfriend", despite my numerous, fruitless, attempts to tell them we were not previously dating."

"Oh god. I mean, I guess that's fair. My friends do the same thing."

"Well, I suppose the joke is on them now."

Jon chuckled lightly, reaching out to gently touch Damian's face. Damian tilted his head into the touch, smiling lightly as his eyes closed slightly.

"So I get to actually call you my boyfriend now?"

"Only if I get to do the same."

"Hell yeah."

Damian opened his eyes, reaching up to grab Jon's hand, stopping the gentle caress, a thought having popped into his head.

"I should warn you, this will bring a lot of attention to you online. And not all of it will be as benign as Paparazzi pictures."

"Yeah, I know. I'll be okay."

Damian nodded in satisfaction, turning Jon's hand and kissing the back of it. Jon blushed lightly.

"Any other topics to discuss while our movie is paused?"

"I got nothing."

Damian nodded, opening his arms. Jon restarted the movie and laid back down, wiggling to get comfortable. Damian let his hand return to Jon's side, actually watching the Sci-fi movie now. That is until he became painfully aware of Jon's hand on his stomach, one of his fingers tracing in little circles, his blunt fingernail dragging lazily across Damian's skin. And now that Damian had realized what was happening, he was focused only on Jon, again. His body going tense as he had to hold himself from rolling Jon underneath him and kissing the man until they couldn't breathe. He was really hoping Jon didn't notice because he wasn't sure how much self-control he had left.

Jon noticed. He glanced up, smirking lightly when he saw Damian with his eyes partially closed. They came open when Jon stopped, a confused look forming on Damian's face. Then Jon's absent minded touches turned to very intentionally, slowly dragging his fingernails along Damian's skin. Damian squeezed his eyes shut, his hand tightening on Jon's side as he tensed further. Jon was using just enough pressure to leave tingles on Damian's skin after, but not enough to leave marks. He paused, and Damian opened his eyes, meeting Jon's, he was still smirking wickedly.

"Kent, chose your next move wisely," Damian said, his voice low.

Jon, truly a little shit, deliberately licked his lips, the movement pulling Damian's attention, just as Jon's hand slipped under Damian's waistband, including his boxers, his fingernails dragging along the very sensitive skin there. Damian squeezed his eyes shut, trying to get himself under control, but it didn't work, and Jon's hand continued going lower. There was a momentary hesitation of letting Jon continue with his current path, or take control of the situation. Taking control won. Damian grabbed Jon's arm, stopping him as his eyes opened, focusing down on Jon's face.

"It's not going to be that easy," Damian murmured, pulling Jon's arm up and then rolling, pushing Jon onto his back.

Jon smirked up at him. "Good. I love a challenge."

Damian settled himself carefully, and then without warning, kissed Jon, this time more intense then their past few kisses. Jon eagerly reciprocated, pressing up against Damian, who just deepened the kiss, until it was opened mouth and filthy. Jon was the first one to break, pulling away, head turning to the side as he gasped for a solid, pure breath, hands squeezing Damian's arms. Damian smirked in satisfaction, his lungs were also burning, but he didn't mind, pushing up to a sitting position, sliding his hands under Jon's hoodie. The man's skin was burning hot. 

"Shall I?" Damian offered, tugging on the fabric.

Jon nodded and sat up slightly, letting Damian pull both his hoodie and shirt off together, throwing them across the room. Damian took his sweet time running his hands over Jon's muscled chest, a sight he hadn't had the pleasure of before, and was going to commit to memory now. Jon let him, laying back down, watching with partially closed eyes, he was quite content to have Damian's hands all over him. Finally, Damian leaned back down, his mind full of wicked things he could do to the man pinned underneath him, and gently started kissing his neck.

"Are you okay with this?" He asked, looking up at Jon, who nodded, eyes still closed.

Damian wanted nothing more in life at this moment then to leave a lovely mark on Jon, but the logical part of his mind reminded him that he would be spending tomorrow at the Kent's, and that wouldn't look very good to Jon's parents. So he didn't stay in one spot for too long, not leaving anything that wouldn't be gone by morning. Damian was letting his body get the best of his head. His body was telling him to do unholy things, while his mind was telling him that having sex after only the second date wasn't a good idea. But the gasps, and moans coming from Jon, and the sensation of Jon's fingernails on his back were far more important, and were quickly pushing logic far out of the situation.

Damian glanced up at Jon, he had his head tilted to the side, eyes closed, lips slightly parted. Jon's blunt fingernails were pressing into Damian's shoulder blades, now aware of how sensitive the man was to it. When he felt that Damian had stilled, Jon opened his eyes, looking down at Damian and smiling lightly. Damian felt an overpowering wave of pure desire hit him, his body burning with need. He took a breath to steady himself before pressing his lips to Jon's.

Damian woke up the next morning with this incredible sense of peace. He opened an eye slightly to see Jon, laying on his side, just a few inches away. He scooted over, throwing his arm over the man and pulling him back so they were pressed together. Jon mumbled something, his hand going to Damian's, but he immediately went back to sleep. Damian however, was fairly awake, but had absolutely no desire to get out bed, quite content to stay here, spooning Jon. And since Jon didn't seem to be eager to get up any time soon, that was exactly what he was going to do.

Laying next to Jon like this, bodies pressed together, skin against skin, it all felt so right to Damian, like he had finally found the missing piece of the puzzle. And he was going to make sure he didn't lose that piece again. Not if he had anything to say about it. Damian laid there for twenty minutes before pulling away slightly to twist behind him and grab his phone, turning the screen on to see multiple messages.

_Bruce: Damian, how did everything go yesterday?_  
_Did you get everything resolved?_  
_Damian?_

_Richard: Calm down, B. You know as well as we do that he was going to see Jon this weekend._

_Jason: Yeah, he probably just got busy and hasn't had time to check his phone yet._

_Why were you all awake at 8am on a Saturday?_

_Richard: He lives!!!!_

_Jason: Because I have a kid who wanted to go to the water park on her day off. So here I am, at Star city water park._

_Father, I did get the majority of your issues resolved, we can discuss that further when I return._

_Richard: You busy little bro??_

_Completely._

_Jason: Oop. Don't let us interrupt._

_Believe me, I won't._

Damian turned his phone back off, setting it beside him and putting his arm back over Jon, gently kissing the man's neck and shoulder.

"Jon, time to wake up," he murmured, pushing himself up slightly to kiss Jon's cheek.

Jon opened his eyes and smiled, humming slightly. He let his eyes close but tilted his head towards Damian, who chuckled and obliged, kissing him softly. Jon hummed again, laying his head back down and squeezing Damian's hand.

"Morning, sleepyhead," Damian murmured softly, feeling himself smile fondly at Jon.

"Good morning!" Jon said, cheerfully for having just woke up, his voice was deeper than normal, throat raw.

"Do you wish to get up?"

"Not if that means I have to stop cuddling with you."

Damian chuckled and tightened his arm around Jon, indicating that he was fine with their current position. Jon smiled again and let his eyes drift shut, they lay quietly for a bit before Jon grabbed his phone, answer a few text quickly, Damian tried not to read over his shoulder the whole time, but he was incredibly curious. He did not notice, however, as he closed his eyes to prevent himself from reading all of Jon's private messages, that Jon had quickly taken a few pictures of them cuddling. After a moment, Jon pulled away, shifting so he was facing Damian.

"So," Jon said, reaching up to lightly run a hand through Damian's hair.

"Hmm?"

"What's the plan for the day?" Jon let his fingernails drag along Damian's scalp.

"Hmm?? Oh… well. As far as I'm concerned we could order room service and then remain like this until I have to checkout."

Jon chuckled, shaking his head.

"No, come on. We should go out, see the town, I mean, after all, you have to leave tomorrow, and who knows how long it will be until we get to visit again. We gotta spend as much time together…… actually that is a rather appealing option."

Damian laughed softly at him, opening his eyes to see Jon smiling at him. Oh his heart. Jon was just too beautiful to be from this world. He pressed a kissed to Jon's forehead. 

"Well, let's start off with food and we can go from there."

"Okay!"

Damian sat up, reaching across Jon to grab the room service menu, scanning over it briefly. 

"What would you like?"

"Coffee," Jon murmured, watching Damian's face. "Other then that I couldn't care less."

Damian chuckled, spending a few minutes looking at the menu before getting up and going over to the phone, leaning against the bed as he called in their order. He ordered a large serving of avocado toast, a serving of fruit salad, and a side of toast and jam, as well as coffee for the both of them. Once that was done, and it was promised to be up in ten to fifteen minutes, he looked over at Jon, who was starting to get up.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," he said, but looked like that was the opposite of what he wanted to do.

"Okay, don't take too long."

"I won't."

Damian watched Jon grab his backpack and make his way into the bathroom. He smiled and pulled his boxers and sleep pants back on before sitting on the bed, back against pillows propped against the headboard. He considered turning on the tv, but decided against it, checking his Instagram feed, not surprised to see Jon has already updated his story. What did surprise him was the picture of him laying in bed, being cuddled by Damian, though you couldn't see Damian's face clearly enough to tell that from the picture, you could just see the side of his head, shoulder, and the arm thrown over Jon's side. Damian chuckled, screenshotting it before moving on to check emails.

Jon walked out of the bathroom just as room service knocked, so he fetched it, bringing the trays into the room and setting them on the bedside tables, disappearing again before coming back with a thermos of coffee and two mugs on a tray with cream and sugar containers. Damian, quickly distracted from his breakfast by Jon walking around in loose fitting sweatpants, and shirtless, didn't try to hide his lingering gaze.

"God this all looks amazing," Jon said, uncovering the tray of avocado toast. "I made the right choice trusting you to order."

"Well, I do know how to eat well," Damian said with a chuckle.

Jon handed him a plate before pouring cups of coffee. Damian piled a few pieces of the toast onto his plate, accepting a cup of coffee from Jon, who sat beside him, beginning to munch on the toast. They ate quietly, Jon amazed by how good the food was. After their breakfast, Damian collected the dishes while Jon brushed his teeth, and after piling the dishes on the coffee table, Damian joined him, leaning against the counter and watching Jon pace around as he brushed his teeth.

Only a few minutes later, they were laid back in bed, Jon scrolling through his twitter while suggesting various things they could do for the day. Damian had put down his phone, effectively ignoring his family's annoying questions, and was watching Jon. They were laying beside each other, hands clasped. Damian suddenly pushed himself up on his elbow, leaning over Jon to look closer at something. A small bruise, a small lovebite, had formed right over Jon's collarbone, just to the left side of his trachea.

"What?" Jon asked, smiling down at him.

"Nothing," Damian murmured.

He leaned down, gently kissing the mark. He felt Jon tense under him, his breath catching. Damian smiled to himself, kissing a little higher on Jon's neck, not pulling away as Jon lightly pressed against his shoulder.

"Dames," he weakly protested, but just tilted his head away, opening his neck up.

Damian had a wicked thought pop into his mind, he gently kissed a spot under Jon's ear, and then without warning, blew a raspberry against his skin. Jon gasped in shock, and then giggled like a kid being tickled.

"Wait, wait. Do that again." 

Damian glanced behind him to see Jon pulling up his camera app, flipping it tomorrow to the front facing camera, he rolled his eyes, but waited a few seconds before repeating it, causing Jon to giggle again, he moved to a different spot and blew another raspberry, then pulled away, not looking at Jon's camera, just at his face.

"Happy?"

"Incredibly."

Damian chuckled and lightly kissed him. He heard Jon's phone drop and his other hand was now sliding up Damian's back as he pressed up into the man, deepening the kiss. A moment of this passed before Damian pulled away, falling onto his side beside Jon, smiling softly up at the man. Jon reached over, gently running a hand through his hair before grabbing his phone, doing a few things on it.

"Hey, can I…." His finger was hovering over the enter button for a tag on an Instagram story.

"Yeah, I don't mind."

Damian watched him tag and then post the video he had just taken on his story. It really was quite a sweet moment, so he didn't mind, plus he figured that Jon had boyfriend privileges and could post whatever the hell he wanted. As long as it was appropriate, anyway. Finally Jon convinced Damian to go sightseeing with him, so they got up and dressed, Damian packing up his things, and they headed down to the lobby, checking out at the front desk and then walking to the car. Damian gave his phone to Jon to type in the address of wherever he was taking him.

They ended up going to a public gardens downtown and walking around there for a while, getting a few pictures of the gardens, Jon even asked a random group of teens to take pictures of them, and the entire group got into it, repositioning them and telling them what to do in the pictures. Jon thanked them profusely, taking his phone back and looking through the admittedly very good pictures. After they got bored of the gardens, Jon suggested they go to lunch, and started walking down the road to a small cafe. Damian followed, quite content to be led around by his boyfriend.

Lunch was simple, sandwiches and salads, they sat by a window in the cafe, enjoying the air conditioning. Jon was editing photos, showing them to Damian every time he finished one. He sent some of his favorites to Damian and then finally put his phone up, resting his chin on his hands and looking at the man across from him.

"Is something the matter?" Damian asked, sipping his water.

"Nope. Just enjoying your presence while I still have it."

"Ah."

After lunch, Jon convinced Damian to meet up with his friends, more specifically the two they didn't meet yesterday. Promising they wouldn't have to stay too long, but he really wanted them to meet Damian before he went back to Gotham. They went to a coffee shop nearby, and a few minutes later, Jaime and a red head showed up. Jaime immediately pointed them out and started walking over.

"Jon!" The red head exclaimed, hurrying over.

"Hey, Bart!"

Jon accepted a hug from Bart and then pointed to Damian as Bart slid into the booth seat across from them.

"Bart, that's Damian Wayne. Dames, this is Bart Allen, and you've already met Jaime."

Damian, his years of etiquette training, stood out of his chair, smiling lightly and holding his hand out to Bart, who shook it with a smile.

"Allen you say? Any relation to Barry Allen of Central City?"

"Uh, yeah, he's…. It's a weird relationship but yeah, he's a distant relative."

"You know Barry?!" Jon exclaimed, head snapping back to Damian, who was sitting down.

"No, father knows Mr. Allen. I, simply, am aware of who he is. You know him?"

"He's a bit of a celebrity in the forensics world! He's invented several methods of DNA dating, and ….. you guys have no idea what I'm talking about."

"No, I-" Damian was immediately interrupted by Jaime and Bart.

"Yeup."

"Shut up, Ese." 

Damian glared slightly at the two men, as Jon gave a slightly deflated look. He realized that he despised Jon looking upset, he was such a happy person that seeing him mildly upset was a crime. Bart raised an eyebrow, but glanced up at Jaime, who hadn't sat yet.

"You want your usual, cariño?" He asked, beginning to step back.

"Oh yeah, that'd be great!"

Jaime nodded and walked away, Damian raised an eyebrow at the red head, their green eyes meeting.

"Cariño?" He asked with a smirk. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, almost a year now, don't get so smug, it's not like you got that claim in life," Bart said with his arms crossed. "Hell you haven't even claimed Jonny over here."

Damian kept smirking, realizing that Jon hadn't told them yet. He glanced at the man, who's cheeks were pink.

"Would you like to tell them, or should I, beloved?" Damian asked.

"No… uh…" Jon turned to Bart to speak, but Bart's eyes had gone wide.

"What?! When!" He pressed, leaning forwards.

"Last night," Jon admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

Bart reached out and smacked Jon's chest. Damian felt a protective surge rush through him, but didn't move, knowing Bart intended no real harm.

"And you didn't text us immediately?! Kathy is gonna be pissed when she gets here!"

"I got busy," Jon muttered, looking down at the table.

Bart narrowed his eyes, glancing between the two of them. Damian sat a little straighter, meeting the man's eyes, waiting to see what he'd say next.

"You're kidding me?" Bart laughed, throwing his head back. "Man, Jon, you really are just covering all the bases this weekend."

"Shut up!" Jon defended, swatting at Bart, and then leaning into Damian's shoulder.

Jaime walked back over with two iced coffees, setting one in front of of Bart, sliding in beside him, glancing between his boyfriend, the smirking Gothamite, and the red face Jon.

"I can't help sensing I missed something."

"I'll tell you when Kathy gets here," Jon muttered, looking at the table.

Damian found Jon's hand, squeezing it under the table. Jon glanced up at him, smiling softly at his boyfriend. Damian smiled back and winked at him, glancing up as the door swung open and a young woman with long blonde hair, bangs and freckles swept into the room. Her blue eyes scanned around the room before landing on Jon. She immediately started walking over, and Damian noted the country vibe she had, her jeans over cowboy boots, a cut off t-shirt barely covering her sports bra. Jon spotted her only a few seconds after Damian, and a horrified gasp came from him.

"Kathy! What have you done!" He cried, jumping up.

"Oh Jesus." Bart and Jaime were also staring at her.

"What? You don't like them?" The girl, apparently Kathy, reached up and brushed the bangs to the side.

"You look like you took a pair a safety scissors to your beautiful hair!" 

Kathy stuck her tongue out at him.

"This is what happens when you abandon me to go off to your big school and play football."

"I'm twenty minutes away, Kath!"

Kathy rolled her eyes, grabbing a chair and pulling it over and sitting at the end of the table.

"Sit your ass down, Kent. It's not the end of the world."

Her eyes landed on Damian, and her eyebrow shot up, glancing between the two as Jon sat next to Damian.

"Kathy, as I'm sure you've already figured out, this is Damian Wayne. Damian, this wreck of a farm girl is Kathy Branden."

"Hey," Kathy greeted, saluting half heartedly.

Damian nodded in response, scanning the girl over. This newest addition to Jon's group of friends was interesting. Bart was a ball of energy, he hadn't truly been still the whole time he had been sitting there. Jaime seemed to be very responsible, calm and handling Bart's bursts of energy like they weren't even happening, gently grabbing Bart's hands to stop him from tapping on the table. But Kathy, she seemed to be harder to read, showing less of her personality up front, examining Damian just as he was examining her.

"So there you go. You've all met him and can stop harassing me about it."

Bart coughed, giving Jon a pointed look.

"Oh… And we're officially a couple now."

"Oh. Is that what happened while I was gone?" Jaime asked.

"I'd be surprised, except I'm not. Honey, we all saw that video you posted on your story this morning," Kathy said, raising an eyebrow. "And I'd ask why you didn't tell us immediately, but I have a feeling I know why."

She tapped her neck. Jon's face went red, and he tugged on the collar of his shirt, pulling it up slightly. Damian chuckled slightly, shaking his head.

"You are quite the detective, Ms. Branden."

"Kathy is fine, and I may look it, but I ain't some dumb country hick, Wayne."

"No, apparently not."

"Wait, what did Jon post?! This is what I get for going on a social media detox!" Bart whined, pouting and looking up at Jaime, who shook his head.

"Nope, you said a week."

"I can show you the actual video," Jon said with an eyeroll, pulling it up and passing his phone over.

"Aww. I'm gonna vomit," was Bart's reaction, giving the phone back.

"Yeah, it was sickly sweet," Kathy said, rolling her eyes. "Honestly, you're dating for 12 hours and you're gonna blind me with this grossness?"

Damian didn't hesitate, he grabbed Jon by the shirt, pulling him around and kissing him. All three of Jon's friends cried out in complaint. Jon, face immediately going bright red, leaned forwards into Damian anyway, kissing him back, friends forgotten. Until Kathy nailed him in the shin.

"Ow!" Jon protested, pulling away from Damian to glare at his best friend.

"You're insufferable," Kathy said, rolling her eyes.

Jon continued glaring at Kathy, but straightened, Damian just chuckled, smirking at the woman.

"And I assume you are terribly proud of yourself."

"Oh extremely."

Damian and Jon stayed with the three at the cafe until about 4:30, at which point Jon stated they would have to leave if they expected to get to his parents on time. As they were leaving, Kathy grabbed Damian's shoulder, stopping him.

"You hurt him and I will castrate you," she growled, low enough that Jon couldn't hear.

"And it would be deserved if I did such a thing," Damian responded steadily.

Kathy nodded. "He really likes you, Wayne. Don't waste that."

Damian nodded in response, and then followed Jon out, slipping his hand into Jon's.

"Everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is fine."

"Alrighty."

They walked together back to the car, taking their time and waiting for the walk lights, not in any rush to get to the car. They had plenty of time in reality. By the time they got in the car, Jon had gone completely silent. Damian was okay with that, using the drive as time to switch himself from "dick around with Jon's friends" mode to "going to meet his parents" mode. Kathy had been right, they hadn't even been dating a day yet, but they were initiating a lot of physical contact, such as how they were currently holding hands. Neither were taking things slow. But then again, they hadn't started off slow, so Damian wasn't terribly surprised.

And as Jon had said this morning, who knew when they would get to see each other again, at least, like this. Damian would be running around for Wayne Industries, Jon would soon be buried in school work. They had been, as Jason had mercilessly pointed out many times, basically been dating for weeks now, just without the physical aspect, and without having actually agreed that they were dating. Damian highly doubted that upon his return to Gotham, things would change in how they interacted much. He would probably still get, and send, goodnight and goodmorning texts. Jon would probably still text him back immediately after every response. They would probably still talk on the phone once a week, if not more now.

So did Damian regret how quickly things were moving? Not one bit. 

By the time they had reached the Kent's suburb house, Damian had transitioned back into Public Eye Damian Wayne. Very polite, well trained, always knowing the right thing to say, and if he didn't, not dumb enough to speak without thinking. Of course he was still very weak to Jon's beaming smile. The man was like a ray of sunshine. After he had put the car in park, Jon leaned over, gently kissing Damian.

"You ready to meet my parents as the official boyfriend?"

Damian hesitated.

"Is something wrong?" Jon asked, immediately back tracking.

"No. No! Everything is fine…. Jon are your parents the type who would like me to ask permission to date you?" Damian asked, watching Jon's face carefully.

He frowned, considering the question.

"Well. They know that I'm gonna date who I want and they really can't do much about it…. But it would probably make them like you more," Jon said finally, shrugging. "So it's not necessary, but it definitely couldn't hurt."

Damian nodded. "Then don't lead with the fact that we're dating. I would like to ask them."

"Okie dokey then, Dames."

Jon grinned, kissing him again.

"We should probably get inside before they start wondering what the hell we're doing in here."

"Probably."

They got out, Damian popped the trunk and they got their bags. After locking the car, Damian followed Jon up to the door, where Jon simply pushed it open, calling out to his parents as he walked into the living room, dropping his backpack by a set of stairs going down. The house was only one story, so Damian assumed that meant there was a basement. He turned to see Jon disappearing into the kitchen. He sighed and followed, finding Jon being smothered in a hug by his mother.

"Damian! Good to see you again!" Lois said with a polite smile, reaching her hand out for Damian to shake, which he did, etiquette training drilled into him.

"And you, Lois. You are looking as beautiful as ever."

Lois beamed at him. Damian realized in that moment that Jon had gotten his mother's smile.

"Well you are still quite the little charmer," she said. "Do you remember when I interviewed you? It was so long ago… you must've been what, seventeen?"

"Sixteen, if I remember correctly, and yes, I do remember it."

"I didn't know this happened," Jon inputted, eyebrow raising at his boyfriend.

"Yes, well it was a long time ago."

"Yeah, you would've been probably thirteen, and your father and I had no reason to believe you'd become friends with him."

"Huh."

Jon shrugged it off, looking around the house.

"Where's dad?"

"Oh, he ran into work earlier to edit something for Monday's paper. He'll be back soon. For now why don't you get Damian settled?"

"Oh, yeah, sure!"

Jon turned and walked out of the kitchen, his hand brushing Damian's, but he stopped himself from grabbing it like he normally would. Damian followed with one last glance at Lois. Jon led him back into the living room, to the stairs. He grabbed their bags and walked downstairs, into the basement. There was a small lounge area that the stairs immediately entered into, Jon turned and walked past them, down a hallway. He walked through an open door that led into a bedroom, walls light blue, queen sized bed with a grey duvet and accenting pillows shoved into the corner. The whole thing was very well decorated. A door to one side was what Damian assumed was a closet, there was a desk/vanity in the corner opposite the bed, and in the corner across from the bed was a tv stand that had a small tv and a PlayStation on it.

"So this is my room. Mom probably expected me to put you in the guest room, which is just across the hall, but I figured what she doesn't know won't hurt her, they never come down here anyway."

"Ah," was Damian's simple answer, looking around the room.

Jon shrugged, dropping his backpack by the foot of the bed and dropping on it, laying on his back. Damian glanced around and then kicked the door shut, making sure it stayed that way. He then walked over, sitting down beside Jon who smiled, reaching up and putting his hand on Damian's arm. Damian smiled at him, shifting and leaning over Jon, gently kissing him.

"Mm. What was that for?"

"Oh, just preparing for several hours without affection," Damian murmured.

They kissed a few more times, Damian running a hand up under Jon's shirt, resting it against his hard abdomen. Jon reached up, burying a hand in Damian's hair, holding him in place even after they had pulled apart from each other.

"We should probably get back upstairs before mom starts suspecting things," Jon murmured, but leaned up, catching Damian's lips again.

"Mmm. Probably…." He pulled away, opening his mouth to say something, but hesitating.

"What?"

"Jon… are you… I know things are moving quite quickly between us, are you okay with this?"

"Yeah, I'm great with it," Jon said with a small smile.

"Okay, good."

Jon was starting to kiss Damian again, but suddenly froze, he pushed Damian off and jumped across the room, yanking the door open, and then sprinting back across the room to look like he was rummaging through his backpack, Damian was watching him with a raised eyebrow, but two seconds later, Clark appeared in the doorway. 

"Hey, guys!" He said cheerfully, leaning against the door frame.

"Hi Dad!" Jon pulled out his phone charger before walking over and hugging Clark.

"Hello, Clark," Damian greeted, nodding to the man.

"Lois said dinner will be ready in a few minutes. How was your drive down, Damian?"

"It was fine," Damian said with a shrug, watching Jon plug his phone in.

"Yeah? Traffic didn't hit you too hard did it?"

"... No one in Metropolis seems to know how to drive," Damian commented dryly.

Both Clark and Jon laughed at that.

"Yeah, you're not wrong. Hey, I'll see you two in a bit!"

Clark disappeared, Jon was silent, head tilted as he listened for a few moments before turning back to Damian, who raised an eyebrow at him.

"What was that about?"

"Open door policy," Jon said with a sheepish grin. "Not supposed to have my door closed when I have guests over, or else then they think they won't be able to hear what I'm doing. Like I'm stupid enough to do shit when my parents are around."

Damian chuckled at Jon's dramatic eye roll.

"Have you previously?"

"Oh hell yeah, had a guy over once to hang out and "play video games" and we ended up almost getting caught making out. Lucky for me I have good enough hearing and there are two very squeaky steps coming down, and then a board in the hallway that creaks when you step on it."

"You were quite the rambunctious teen then?" Damian asked with a smirk. 

Jon shrugged and walked over to a mirror, adjusting his blue patterned button up in the mirror, making sure it covered the spot on his neck.

"No, I mean, for the most part I followed my parents rules. Kept my door open, didn't go to parties and do drugs or anything like that…. Just…. Found loopholes. Like they never said I couldn't go to other people's house and do stuff there with closed doors."

Damian chuckled, shaking his head. Jon turned to him, head tilted slightly.

"Now I'm curious. Did Bruce ever have rules like that you broke a lot?"

"Are you asking if I was rebellious teen?"

"Sure, if that's what you're gonna answer."

"When you live in a place the size of the Manor, it's difficult to make rules like "don't be alone in a room with someone", and "keep your door open when you have friends over". So not particularly, no. And for a large portion of my teenage years, I wasn't very close to my Father, so it was more of Alfred's rules I had to follow."

"What was the most rebellious thing you did then?" Jon leaned against the wall, crossing his arms, waiting patiently for his answer.

"One time I snuck out of the Manor, no small feat, mind you, to attend a party with a love interest at the time, ended up getting tipsy and sneaking him back in. Father was furious when he found out, Selina was more impressed that I managed to bypass all the security, and get the boy back out before anyone saw."

"Wow. Even I'm not that bold," Jon said, his eyes slightly wide.

Damian chuckled, standing up off the bed.

"Come on, your mother has dinner waiting."

Jon pouted, but snagged Damian's hand, gently fixing the man's grey button up. He was wearing that and jeans, making the outfit more casual, but still keeping his professional rich boy air to him. Jon straightened the collar and gently brushed a wrinkle out of the front before reaching up and running his hands through Damian's hair.

"Do you want me to be around when you talk to them?"

".... Admittedly no, if that is okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine. I'll just excuse myself to the bathroom or something at some point. Sound good?"

"Thank you."

Jon smiled at Damian, who felt himself smiling in return. He gently kissed the slightly taller man before pulling away and walking away, back upstairs, making sure to let go of Jon's hand before they reached the staircase. Dinner was nice, veggie stir-fry, as Lois was aware of Selina and his vegetarianism. She had made a very delicious berry pie for dessert, and Damian, though generally not a fan of pies, found himself quite enjoying the tart pie. After supper, Lois quickly cleaned up, and then joined the three men in the living room. It almost physically pained Damian not to sit touching Jon in some way, but Jon had chosen to sit on a loveseat so at least they could still be beside each other.

Jon, to his credit, kept his word and after about a half an hour of pointless chatting, excused himself to go to the bathroom, gently bumping Damian's knee on the way out. Damian's heart rate immediately quickened, his throat clenching. Damn it why was he getting nervous. As Jon said, it didn't really matter what the two said, Jon was still going to date him. But for some reason Damian was getting jittery about having this conversation. Lois was currently solving a word puzzle, Clark typing away at his computer. There was a tight ball of dread winding itself up in his stomach.

"Clark, Lois, I would like to speak to you," Damian finally forced himself to say.

Lois looked up, setting down her pen, and Clark raised an eyebrow, partially closing his laptop before looking up.

"What's up?" Clark asked, steadily examining him.

Lois had a knowing look in her eyes, and oh god Damian wanted to just bullshit something and get out of this awkward conversation. He swallowed hard, thinking carefully about his next words before speaking.

"I would like to ask for your permission to date your son."

Neither parent spoke for a minute. Damian's brain was a repeat of "ohgodohgodohgodohgod". No other thought was crossing his mind other then sheer panic. And it was absolutely annoying. He didn't panic! He was always calm, always had control of the situation. He always knew what to say and when to say it and-

"You mean you weren't dating before…?" Clark asked finally, a grin on his face.

Damian felt his face heat up, threatening to turn red. He took a breath to calm himself.

"No, we were not."

Clark and Lois exchanged a look.

"Well, I want you to know that I do appreciate you asking…. I can honestly say you are the first person to ask us that," Lois said.

_Oh no._

"I don't have a problem with it. You're a good person, Damian, hard working and loyal. Your father actually won't shut up about you," Clark said.

"And I'm okay with it as well. Jon has always been pretty good with who he decides to date, so I've no reason to doubt he's made the same judgements with you."

_Oh thank fuck._

Damian felt the tension escape from him as he let out a tiny sigh, his shoulders dropping. He nodded, the corners of his mouth tugging up in a smile.

"Thank you," he said, looking at them both.

"Yeah. Thanks for asking, though I have a feeling you already asked him?" Clark inquired, the reporter in him coming out.

Damian nodded slightly. "We talked about it last night."

"Last night?" Lois asked.

"Last night?" Jon's voice echoed from the doorway.

Damian twisted to see Jon standing in the doorway to the hall that he had disappeared into earlier, his eyebrow raised. He glanced between his parents and Damian before walking over, flopping down beside Damian and leaning into him, having obviously heard the whole conversation.

"Did something happen last night?" Lois asked, her eyebrows raising at Jon.

Even Damian recognized the mom look that read "don't lie to me if you value your life". Jon paled, shrinking in his seat.

"Oh…. Uhhhhhhh." He glanced over at Clark, then up at Damian.

"Did you not tell them?" Damian asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uhh, I'm an adult, I didn't think they reaallyy needed to know."

Damian snorted slightly, rolling his eyes but slipping his arm around Jon's shoulders.

"Jon, what happened," Clark pressed, sounding concerned.

"Uh, well… um…. I spent the night with Damian??" Jon said warily, pre-wincing.

The parents exchanged another look.

"At his hotel room?"

"Yeaaah…."

Lois sighed slightly, rubbing her forehead. Clark gave an almost unamused chuckle.

"Whoops? Definitely not sorry though," Jon said, grinning sheepishly.

"Whatever, it's done and over with. I do expect him to stay in the guest room tonight," Lois said, glaring down her son.

"Hey! Not fair! I won't get to see him for weeks!" Jon protested.

"Jon, you know our rules."

"Yeah, but come on. It's not like we're gonna be doing anything. Just this once?"

Damian was greatly enjoying not being involved in this argument, and watching Jon get steadily more frustrated, while Lois didn't seem prepared to back down.

"No, open door policy. We agreed on that a long time ago."

"Then I'll leave the door open."

"You know that's not what I meant."

"Come on, seriously? I haven't seen him for nearly two months, and probably won't get to see him again for another two. Can't I spend as much time with him as I can?!"

"Jonathan."

"It's not like we're gonna be banging or anything like that!"

"Jon!"

"Mrs. Kent," Damian finally inputted, forcing himself into the conversation, squeezing Jon's shoulder to shut him up. Lois snapped her angry glare to Damian.

"If you truly wish for me to spend the night in the guest bedroom, then I will respect that. This is your house and you have the right to decide whatever you want-"

"Thank you!" Lois gave a pointed look at Jon.

"-However. As Jon did point out, we have not seen each other for nearly two months, and there is a strong possibility, between our various schedules, that we will not see each other for a considerable amount of time. I give you my word that nothing beyond sleeping will happen if you allow us to stay together."

Lois's fiery gaze had returned, switching between the two raven haired boys on her sofa. Damian kept his expression steady and neutral, not waiting to let a facial slip that may tip the scales and poke the already angry mother bear. After nearly a minute, Lois sighed and looked at Clark, who shrugged lightly.

"It's up to you, dear."

"You're insufferable."

Clark chuckled, smiling at his wife, who frowned at him. She turned back to Damian and Jon, shaking her head. Jon opened his mouth to say something, but a quick squeeze to the shoulder silenced him.

"Fine. But if I see so much as one sign that you two got up to anything last night, I swear to God…" Lois let her threat hang, shaking her head.

"Yes!! Thanks Mom! You're the best!" Jon exclaimed.

Damian simply smiled and nodded in understanding.

Lois shook her head again and picked up her crossword again, and Clark, recognizing the conversation as finished, went back to writing. Jon and Damian sat there in silence for a few minutes, before Jon looked over at Damian.

"Wanna go for a walk?"

"I suppose."

Jon stood, grabbing Damian's hand and pulling him up. They went outside and walked around the block a few times until the sun started dipping below the buildings. They walked close together, fingers intertwined, shoulders bumping together. Damian should probably be concerned about the quick attachment, the quick growth of their relationship. He should probably be more careful about the whole situation. But Jon had swept in and stolen his heart and Damian had no intentions of trying to get it back.

"So… When are you leaving tomorrow?"

"Late morning?"

Jon hummed and nodded, they were nearing his house, and judging from the slowly fading light, they should probably go inside. Jon didn't seem in a rush, despite his victory in the sleeping situation. When they got inside, Jon kicked off his shoes and walked through the living room, and downstairs, where Damian found him curled up in the lounge turning on the tv. Damian walked over, grabbing a blanket off the futon on the other side of the room, and sat next to Jon, covering them both. Jon shifted to curl up against Damian, looking through whatever tv subscription the Kent's had before picking a classic Bond movie with Sean Connery. Eventually they shifted so Damian had his back against the arm rest, Jon laying on him, in between his legs.

Damian's hands snuck up under Jon's shirt, resting on his stomach. He wasn't stupid enough to do anything with the Kent's upstairs, but that didn't mean he had to avoid any skin on skin contact. Plus his hands were cold. Jon didn't speak, but shifted so he could look up at Damian enough for Damian to gently kiss him. Maybe he was stupid enough. After a minute or less, Jon pulled away, moving so he was sitting more in Damian's lap, his legs off the edge of the sofa, upper half twisted just slightly so he could continue kissing Damian. They, similar to the previous night, ignored the movie they had turned on, more interested in each other. 

They both heard the footsteps at the same time, breaking apart, Jon quickly shifted again so he was in his original position, looking at the tv. Damian chuckled slightly at how quickly Jon was able to pretend everything was fine, though he picked up one knee, keeping it bent to cause a tent in their blanket. Damian glanced over to see Lois walking downstairs, she paused at the bottom, seeing the position the two were in. 

"Hey… we're gonna go to bed," she said, pulling Jon's attention.

"Okay mom! Love you!"

"Love you too, Jon…. Good night, Damian."

"Good night, Mrs. Kent."

Lois nodded and turned and walked away, back upstairs. Jon stayed still for a few minutes. Damian could hear people moving around upstairs. After about five minutes, Jon twisted up to look at Damian.

"Shall we continue?" He asked.

"If you wish," Damian said with a laugh. 

Jon grinned and repositioned. They stayed up, half watching the movie, but mostly making out, for another hour, before Jon decided it was time to go to bed. He disappeared into the downstairs bathroom, while Damian got changed. When Jon returned, Damian left, going to get ready. He came back to find Jon in bed, on the side by the wall. Damian plugged his phone in before getting in next to him, reaching up to tangle his fingers in Jon's hair.

"God, I'm glad you came to visit," Jon murmured, moving so he was partially over Damian.

"As am I."

"I'm gonna have to come visit you in a few weeks."

"I wouldn't be against that."

Jon chuckled, kissing Damian before moving so he was on his side, back to Damian. He took the hint, rolling onto his side, slipping his arm around Jon, letting his hand rest on Jon's chest. Jon shifted back, pressing into Damian's chest.

"Night, Dames."

"Mm. Sleep well, Jon."

When Damian woke up the next morning, Jon was nowhere in sight. The bedroom door was slightly ajar, but everything was quiet. Damian sat up slightly, looking around further. Jon's phone was still on the bedside table, which meant he wasn't far. Damian just scooted closer to the wall, staying on his side and letting his eyes close, waiting patiently for Jon's return. Sure enough, a few minutes later, Jon walked back in, clicking the door shut behind him. He cautiously crawled back into bed, staying far enough away from Damian so he wouldn't wake him.

"What are you doing?" Damian asked, opening one eye.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you…"

"You didn't. Come here."

Damian rolled onto his back, and Jon obliged, scooting over and laying his head on Damian's shoulder, one leg thrown over his boyfriend's, hand slipping into Damian's. They laid in silence, Damian's free hand on Jon's side. His skin was hot against Damian's, and he was relishing the contact.

"I wanna make a post with the pictures from yesterday."

"Feel free."

"Really?"

"Yes, I figured that was part of the deal of dating, you get to show me off to all your friends."

Jon chuckled, smiling up at Damian.

"Yeah, you're right. It is."

Jon laughed lightly, shifting so he could sit up and kiss Damian.

"We should probably get up, I don't sleep in terribly late, and my parents know that."

"Hmm."

Damian reached up, tangling a hand in Jon's hair, pulling him back in for another kiss. Jon kissed him for a bit before pushing off and rolling away before Damian could pull him in for another. Damian pouted lightly, but sat up, stretching and watching Jon get up, grabbing a shirt from his backpack.

"Come on, rich boy, do you want coffee or not?"

"While that is appealing, so is laying in bed with you for a while longer."

"Well it's not happening. Come on, Dames. Put a shirt on."

Damian sighed and got out of bed, finding the t-shirt he had packed for his trip back for Gotham, pulling it, along with a pair of sweatpants, on before turning to Jon, who chuckled and walked over, running a hand through Damian's hair, smoothing down cowlicks.

"God, you're pretty," Damain murmured, his eyes focused on Jon's face.

Jon immediately blushed, glancing away.

"Thanks…"

"Hmm, quite welcome, darling."

"Oh, are we doing pet names?"

"It depends on the name."

Damian shivered lightly, and glanced around, spotting Jon's hoodie on the floor by his bed. He stepped away from his boyfriend, grabbing it and pulling it on. It smelled, of course, like Jon, but also like lavender and peppermint. When he turned back to Jon, he was still blushing, eyes trained on Damian. When Damian walked back over, he reached out, adjusting the hood so it was laying properly.

"Babe?"

"Acceptable."

Jon nodded, gently putting his hands on Damian's waist and pulling him forwards into another kiss. After another three minutes, they finally made it upstairs, finding Lois in the kitchen, making waffles. Jon grabbed coffee mugs and started pouring them both a mug.

"Morning Mom!"

"Good morning, Jon."

Lois was not as energetic as Jon, not hiding her suspicious gaze as she scanned both men carefully.

"Mrs. Kent."

"Damian."

Lois, apparently satisfied with what she didn't find, turned back to her waffles, Jon handed Damian a mug and then started towards the door.

"Has dad gotten the paper yet?"

"No. Your father isn't even awake yet."

Jon handed Damian his coffee before disappearing outside. He returned less then a minute later, a newspaper in his hands. He dropped the ads and flyers on the kitchen table, taking the actual newspaper and his coffee, going and sitting down in the living room. Damian followed, sitting nearby, looking at his phone while Jon read the paper like an old man. Damian grinned slightly, finding the pictures Jon had sent him, picking his favorite. It was a picture of them together, standing with their foreheads touching, Jon's arms around Damian's neck, Damian's around Jon's waist.

He did a minimal amount of additional editing before posting it to Instagram, tagging Jon and adding the caption _"8.23.25."_. It was simple, the day they had started dating. A milestone in their relationship. He had, somehow, managed to get a post out before Jon had. And he was quite pleased about that. Jon looked over at his phone as it vibrated, picking it up to look at it. After a moment, he grinned brightly, looking over at Damian.

"Beat me to it."

"That was the goal."

"Hold this."

Jon passed his newspaper over, doing something on his phone. Damian forced himself to read the paper, not allowing himself to see what Jon was doing, knowing he would see eventually. Sure enough, after a few minutes, Jon held his phone up. He had posted two pictures, the first being similar to Damian's, their arms around each other, except Damian was kissing Jon's forehead. The second was a different pose, they were sat on a stone bench, Damian's hand on Jon's leg as they kissed. The caption read. _"The first day I got to call you mine"_. Damian chuckled, leaning over to kiss Jon on the forehead.

They ate breakfast with Jon's parents, chatting lightly about various things, but mostly just Jon telling them when the first home game would be. After breakfast, Damian packed up his things, Jon sat on his bed, watching.

"Are you sure you don't wish me to take you back to your dorms?"

"Yeah, I'm sure, I need to actually spend time with my parents. Talk to them about stuff… and you know… you."

"... Alright."

Damian latched his suitcase, slowly straightening and turning to Jon. They looked at each other for a minute.

"So I still want my weekly phone calls."

"I assumed you would like them to be more frequent…"

"Well I would love that, but I know we're both busy…."

"I'll make it work… Thursday evening you don't have class, correct?"

"Yeah…"

"Then consider me free on Thursday evenings."

Jon laughed and stood, walking over to put his arms around Damian, smiling at him.

"I'm going to miss you."

"Me too, darling."

Jon kissed him. They walked upstairs together, Damian saying goodbye to Jon's parents. Jon walked out to his car with him, hugging and kissing him a few more times.

"Drive safe. Text me when you get home?"

"I will."

Jon nodded, hugging Damian again, before walking away and standing on the porch.

"Bye!"

"Goodbye."

Damian got in his car. He could see Jon watching him, standing on the porch while Damian pulled out. Damian immediately felt this lonely feeling settle over him, and it took all his self control not to turn around again and go back to his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I reeeeaaalllly wanna make a part three. Make it a trilogy? Idk the only ideas I have are for Jon's fall break. Maybe they go on a trip..... I'll probably do it anyway to be honest.
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this story, and what you think of the idea for another one!


End file.
